Fireflies
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Holly is just a normal human, who happens to run into several large metal things she calls robots. Worst of all, Megatron and Optimus both want her. Ahem, she means Megaloser, but don't tell Megatron that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: So, I got the idea from the fact that you don't really ever see Barricade in Revenge of the Fallen or Dark of the Moon. Oh, how I'm so happy Screamie had his face exploded by Sam in DotM. Anyway, with all the Barricade fics, I too am convinced that, if not the Autobots, then he's his own third party. But he's so terrifying in T1, though. Hmmm… And, I don't mean to ruin everyone's day, but my heart sank because apparently, Sentinal (that heartless bastard) killed not only Ironhide, but Skids and Mudflap! My comic relief! No!

Disclaimer: desunafordamente, I don't own Transformers. Actually, it's rather a good thing I don't own it. XP. I do own Holly, another OC. -_-"

_What is she doing?_ Barricade thought to himself as he watched a human femme from afar. _Why did Megatron even send me to tail this pathetic organic in the first place? What sets her apart from the others inhabiting this planet?_

The human femme, as Barricade called her, was around twenty in human years, with platinum blonde hair and soft, grey-blue eyes. Her skin wasn't deathly pale, but neither was is overly tanned. She averaged a height of about 5'8" and a healthy weight to match. The only thing peculiar about her was that around her pupil was a yellow ring not even a millimetre thick.

Currently, the human femme, Holly, was dancing to a beat only she could hear, or so she thought. Outside and up the street a bit, Barricade could also hear the infernal music coming from her earbuds. Infernal to him, most of the songs she chose just annoyed his audio receptors. _How could humans listen to that?_ he thought more than once while watching her. Only a few songs seemed to surprise him; and that being that she only listened to them while using the buds in her ears. She never used the major human expletives, either. 'Dangit' and 'damn' were the worst he ever heard her say.

And yet, some of the songs she listened to made references left, right and center to illicit human activity; mostly regarding drugs, alcohol and of course, sex. Yet, he hadn't seen her do any of those the two weeks he had already been there.

Being disguised as a police cruiser did have it's advantages; he could get answers from nearly anyone he wanted and mostly get away with it. On the downside, to play up the act as best he could, he had to tag down a few people who were more than stupid to speed past him or drive intoxicated.

Barricade would just give them a ticket or a warning in his holoform, an officer he had killed in order to blend in. Then he could return to watching Holly, though it seemed to make no sense to him whatsoever. However, he had learned over the years not to question what Megatron ordered or did. _Starscream_, Barricade thought coldly, _How you always manage to tread on thin ice with Megatron, and yet you don't get blasted away for it. _

While Barricade sat in his alt mode, he failed to realize that Holly had stopped dancing and was occupying herself with making dinner for herself an perhaps tomorrow too, if there was enough leftovers. _Now,_ she thought as she opened the fridge,_ what to make for dinner…_ Her face lit up as she slammed the fridge door shut and opened up the freezer. "Let's make some fish."

Suddenly, Holly frowned. "I swore I had some upstairs. Oh well…" She literally ran from the kitchen, down the stairs of her house and into a room which had a full freezer. As she was pulling some fish fillets from it, Barricade noticed that she wasn't dancing in the large room she had been in anymore. He frantically scanned the entire house, hoping he hadn't lost her for fear of his spark being eliminated.

His alt mode shuddered at the thought of losing his spark, but then relaxed when he saw her racing up a set of stairs and into a place to prepare food, the kitchen. _It's been two weeks since I began to watch her. Why does she even need to be watched?_ It was at that time that Barricade made a decision in his processor he knew he might regret. His alt mode drove closer to her house, so that it looked a little more casual. Parked on the curb, his holoform stepped out. He had black hair and moustache to match.

Casually, and a bit awkwardly, he shambled up to the house and knocked on the door. Surprised, Holly furrowed her eyebrows and went to answer the door. "Hello?" she asked softly, then realized that it was a police officer. "Oh, sorry officer. Can I help you?"

"I'm just going around the neighbourhood and letting everyone know that there has been several break ins in this area as of late. Please be careful and call if you know anything."

"Thanks for letting me know, officer. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Barricade was caught by surprise. Could he actually eat in his holoform? "I'll finish making my rounds and then I'll be back. Thank you for the offer."

Holly nodded. "I've been saved more than once by police officers and never really got a chance to thank them properly."

Barricade left and figured that he should've made up a different story to make contact. One to actually get her away from her house and into his alt mode. He drove around the block, to where there was a small store.

He bought a small item of food and took a bite, testing to see if he could actually eat in this form. Turned out he could, so he made his way back to Holly's house. In his holoform, he knocked on the door again, and this time, Holly smiled.

"I'm still making it, so why don't you sit down while I finish." She led Barricade inside and into the living room, which connected to the kitchen and dining room. "The fish will be done soon enough. I'm Holly James. And you are…"

"Officer Cade," Barricade said, less than pleased that he had to identify himself to the annoying organic. Right then, an annoying voice came on over the Decepticon comm link. _Barricade, report. _That was Starscream, the second in command, and probably the most annoying Decepticon to Barricade.

_I'm keeping the human under surveillance. Tell me Starscream, why does Lord Megatron need her kept under surveillance? She's about as interesting as the dirt on the ground. _Barricade replied, hoping to get a clearer understanding as to why he was here.

_She could possibly be used as a weapon against the Autobots with her powers if we can get her first. _Starscream replied, then the comm link went dead. A weapon, that would be good. But what kind of power does she have that no other human has?"Officer Cade, the fish is ready. Are you hungry?"

Barricade looked at her; she wasn't special looking, aside from her eyes. Maybe her eyes were the key. "Not particularly. I had a late lunch." Yes, that sounded liable. "Just a small one will do." Holly stared at Barricade for a while, enough for him to notice. "Yes?" His voice was low, almost menacing.

"Sorry to stare, but do you have red contacts? Your eyes are red, are they not?" Barricade almost smacked his processor out of his head. Of course the human would notice.

"The lighting must be off. My eyes are a reddish brown." He quickly changed them to the colour he had just described. He walked over and joined Holly at the table, feeling slightly more awkward than before.

Holly shifted slightly. "So, do you have to go soon?"

"No, I'm off as of now. Why?"

She shrugged, and Barricade knew that instant she was lonely in this house, not that he cared. He shouldn't even be doing this. A message was sent over the comm link. _Barricade, there are two Autobots heading your way. Do you need backup?_

_I just about have the human femme, so some backup would be pleasant to have._

_AN: So, updates won't be that often, mostly whenever I can get on a computer with internet access. A random fact about me and my family; we yell 'Autobot' or 'Decepticon' whenever we see the same (or fairly similar) vehicle of one of them. Just yesterday I saw a car that was very similar, and a Mercedes Benz, to Soundwave, and yelled out 'Decepticon!' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: So, poor Holly. Little did she know that she invited a _bad_ cop into her house and for dinner. My brothers call me an evil authoress, and they have good reason to; in almost all my stories, someone (that isn't going to die if in a fan fiction) dies. Could be the main character, could be their mate, or someone important. Don't get me wrong, I hate death and I don't know anyone who has died.

Thanks to xXTriforce-of-PowerXx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own, or ever will… actually, there is a sporting chance that I might own it someday in the distant future… if I get a trillion dollars and can buy it… hmmm

Ironhide: Get any ideas out of your head, Sky.

Sky (which is me): But I could technically- *thud*

Ratchet: She was annoying me. (retrieves wrench from beside me)

-:-

To everyone's surprise, including Barricade, the Autobots arrived first. And much to Barricade's annoyance, it was that small scout, Bumblebee and that annoying medic, Ratchet. And currently Bumblebee's holoform was poking Barricade's alt form.

Holly and him had eaten, and now he was sitting on a couch when he growled. He could see the yellow camero and hummer through the window.

"What's wrong, Officer Cade?"

He pointed through the window. "A punk thinks he can touch my car. I apologize, Holly, I'll return quickly." Upon saying that, he walked swiftly out the door and towards his car on the curb. "Please, if you refrain from touching it, that would be helpful."

Bumblebee's holoform looked at Barricade's. "Why are you even here?"

"Why I am here doesn't concern you, young 'bot. Besides, an unknowing human is watching, so I suggest you leave. Also, I expect Starscream will be here soon."

The hummer, Ratchet, ran a quick scan over the house. "Bumblebee, the human isn't harmed in any way."

Barricade smirked. "If she is harmed in any way, then you can take her. However, she isn't, so I should be returning to her soon."

Bumblebee just looked at Barricade's holoform. What was going on with Barricade? Since when did he become so nicely mannered and _not_ kill a human the first chance he got?

The two yellow vehicles left before Starscream could arrive because, lets face it, no one, aside from Megatron, could handle him for more than a few seconds. Barricade turned and walked back inside, where Holly was waiting.

"They leave?"

Barricade's holoform nodded. "Have you ever been in a police car?"

Caught off guard, Holly didn't know what she was asked. It took her a moment to think up an answer. "Uh, no, I never have. Why, are you offering?"

Barricade nodded, then turned and walked out of the house, muttering under his jacket collar, "More than you know, human femme. More than you know." His holoform opened the passenger side door first, closed it gently and got in on the driver's side. Barricade glanced up to see a jet hovering above; Starscream had missed his chance to finally get Bumblebee and Ratchet. The comm link turned on. _Everything alright, Barricade? Did you manage to get her?_

_Shut it, Screamer,_ Barricade hissed through the comm link. _Of course I have her. I was tempted to harm her, but was unsure._

Starscream ignored the nickname he so very much despised. _If you had, I would've watched Lord Megatron wipe out your spark very slowly. _

_Bite my spark, Screamer. _Barricade pulled onto the road and began driving.

"Where are we going, Officer Cade?" the human femme asked.

Starscream, still above them, laughed harshly. _'Cade', is it? Yes, where are you taking her, Cade?_ Great, Barricade thought, now I have to deal with the annoying human femme _and_ the annoying Decepticon flying above me. He couldn't make any wrong turns, because Starscream would be on him instantly.

"To a forest, it's very nice to see the twilight in there." He sounded lame to himself, but the human seemed convinced he was trying to, as they say, romance her. In truth, that was just a rough estimate where the Decepticon base was.

Holly, however, was daydreaming. She was daydreaming of something romantic, like walking through the forest, coming to a cliff just as the sun was setting on an ocean of pine trees below them. That is, her and Officer Cade.

Barricade had other ideas, like hearing her scream when Megatron, it wouldn't be an if, tortured her into showing her powers, whatever they may be. Megatron was like that, as was Starscream, Barricade and pretty much all the Decepticons, save a few you could count on one hand.

The forest was just up ahead, but Barricade didn't stop his alt mode. Instead, he locked his doors. Holly was surprised, but quickly decided that they were driving all the way and he had locked the doors so that she was safer. How wrong she was.

Holly now could see a large metal building in the thick of trees. "Where are we going?" she asked, but Barricade remained silent until they arrived at the building. Something unknown opened Barricade's door, actually it was Barricade himself, and shoved Holly out.

She crashed into the ground and looked up in time to see Barricade 'transform'. Holly shrieked rather loudly and scrambled backwards, until she his something metal. It wasn't a tree; trees weren't smooth and really cold.

Screaming again, she sprang up and ran in the direction they had come. _Please tell me this is a dream,_ she thought to herself while she ran, only to be picked up by a large, silver metal hand. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" she shrieked, but she was still being lifted. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Silence, slag," the one who had picked her up said. "Lord Megatron wants to see you."

_Who the hell is Lord Megatron? And what are these things?_ Holly thought as she silenced herself while the two giant… things walked into the large metal building.

Inside, there were many more giant robots, as Holly decided to call them for now. She was past freaking out; now she was more amazed than anything else. And she couldn't stop staring no matter how much she tried. _How the hell did I never notice them? I live not even ten minutes away! _Holly thought to herself as she watched everything move. _More importantly, why do they want me? she continued to think to herself. _

_-:-_

_AN: It's shorter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. DX Please review guys, and it just occurred to me that our school has computers in the libraries. *hangs head* I'm such an idiot. _


End file.
